Birthday
by altaira verantca
Summary: Kagami Taichi sama sekali tidak mau diganggu. Tidak oleh siapapun. Baik itu oleh Tetsuya ataupun Kagami. [Alternate Reality, adult version] [Akashi Seijuro's b'day fanfic] [2 OC, sons of KagaKuro and AoKise] [Tolong jangan tanya bagaimana dua anak itu muncul, coba tanya Cake Factory (ffn) untuk jelasnya]
1. Chapter 1

**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN AKASHI SEIJURO! :D****  
**

Fanfic kedua saya untuk ulang tahun kapten ini~ Kali ini temanya Family. Yup! Anak laki-laki dari pasangan AoKise dan KagaKuro muncul disini. Thanks to Cake Factory yang 'menciptakan' dua OC imut-imut ngegemesin ini! :D

So, have a nice reading! :D

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket © Todatoshi Fujimaki**

**Birthday © altaira verantca**

**Rated : K**

**Genre (s) : Family | Friendship**

**Cast (s) : Akashi Seijuro | Kagami's Hous****e****holds | Aomine's Household**

**Words : 2447**

.

.

_Sit back and relax - it's your special day! Wishing you health and happiness always._

.

.

Taichi masih duduk di bangku kecilnya, di salah satu meja yang paling dekat dengan jendela, sibuk dengan pensil warna juga kertas gambarnya yang berukuran A3. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh mengganggunya, atau melihat gambarnya, atau bertanya padanya tentang apa yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Siapa pun, termasuk Tetsuya.

Beberapa kali Tetsuya melewati pintu ruang bermain dan masih mendapati Taichi masih tetap berkutat di sana. Awalnya Tetsuya mencoba melihat pekerjaan Taichi secara langsung, namun Daichi menyebutkan keberadaannya keras-keras, dan alhasil Taichi mendorongnya keluar dari ruang bermain. Aneh. Kalau Daichi yang seperti ini masih sedikit masuk akal, kalau Taichi... ini lain soal.

"Ma—Tetsu-_censei,_ aku akan malah kalau Tetsu-_censei _coba mengintip pakai _misdileksion_," satu peringatan dari bocah lelaki bugar berambut merah tua itu cukup untuk menahan Tetsuya untuk tidak memakai salah satu keahliannya itu. Percuma juga sebenarnya, _misdirection_ tidak akan mempan untuk anak itu.

"Daichi-_kun_," Tetsuya sengaja berjongkok di samping Daichi yang sedang sibuk bermain di bak pasir yang kini hampir penuh terisi salju, "sebenarnya apa yang sedang Taichi-_kun _kerjakan?"

Daichi menoleh, menatap Tetsuya sejenak, lalu kembali bermain dengan saljunya, "Kalau Taichi saja tidak mau bilang, jangan tanya padaku, Tetsu."

Tetsuya kontan mencubit besar pipi Daichi melihat tingkah muridnya yang satu ini, "Tetsu-_sensei_, Daichi-_kun_," ada penekanan tersendiri di kata _'sensei', _seolah memperingatkan. "Di sini kau harus memanggilku 'Tetsu-_sensei_', suka atau tidak suka."

Daichi mencibir, namun akhirnya ia menurut, "...Tetsu-_sensei," _wajahnya tampak sedikit kesal ketika Tetsuya melepaskan jarinya dari pipi kenyal itu.

"Lalu, kau tidak membantu Taichi-_kun_ dengan kegiatannya itu?" Tetsuya sudah berdiri dan membersihkan salju yang sedikit menempel di celananya, "ah, Daichi-_kun,_ lebih baik kau cepat masuk ke kelas. Pelajaran musik akan dimulai setelah ini."

"Tidak. Pekerjaan tangan seperti yang _baka _Taichi lakukan itu tidak seru!" Daichi berdiri lalu mengibaskan kedua tangannya sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi menuju wastafel, dan meninggalkan Tetsuya sendiri.

Tetsuya masih mengawasi Daichi masuk ke kelas sebelum menghela nafas panjang. "Padahal kau membantunya meminta kertas kepada Rena-_sensei _tadi, Daichi."

.

.

_I hope you enjoy your lucky day, with all the happy things it has in store. And because I think you're the best, I hope you gave many, many more!_

_._

_._

"_Gochiousama deshita!_" Taichi segera meminum habis air di gelasnya lalu turun dari kursi meja makan setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Kau mau kemana jagoan?" Taiga masih menghabiskan separuh dari makan malamnya ketika versi kecil dari dirinya itu tampak bergegas keluar dari ruang makan.

"Kamal!" suara cadelnya terdengar jelas dari koridor yang menghubungkan bagian antar rumah itu. "Tapi papa jangan ikut ke kamalku, ya!"

Taiga menelan makanan di mulutnya dan kembali mengingatkan anaknya, "Jangan kunci pintu kamarmu, Taichi!"

Taichi sudah sampai di kamar saat mendengar suara ayahnya. Meski Taiga tidak melihat, Taichi mengangguk dan balas berteriak dengan suara khasnya, "Aku menaluh _Ultlaman_ di pintu, Papa!" kemudian ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan menata beberapa _figurine_ _Ultraman_ kesayangannya di balik pintu.

"_Gochiousama deshita,_" Tetsuya meletakkan sumpit di atas mangkoknya dan menunduk sedikit sebagai rasa terima kasihnya. Kemudian matanya tertuju ke kumpulan peralatan makan yang baru ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Taichi. Lagi, ia menghela nafas panjang.

Mata Taiga sudah cukup terlatih selama bertahun-tahun untuk menyadari perubahan ekspresi setipis apapun di wajah Tetsuya. Kali ini juga sama, meski samar, Taiga bisa melihat sirat kecemasan tipis di mata biru muda itu.

"Tenanglah, Tetsuya. Setiap anak laki-laki pasti punya rahasia kecil yang tak ingin dia bagi kepada siapa pun," Taiga memasukkan sepotong _chiken katsu_ ke dalam mulutnya. "Lalu, kita bicara tentang Taichi di sini. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal aneh."

Tetsuya menatap Taiga selama beberapa saat, tidak bicara apapun. Tetapi sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya ketika ia berdiri dari kursinya dan pindah ke kursi kosong di samping Taiga yang tadi dipakai oleh Taichi.

"Ya. Taichi kita," ujarnya sambil mengambil bulir nasi di sudut bibir Taiga lalu memakannya sendiri.

.

.

_I'm blessed to have a loving, caring, and fun uncle like you!_

.

.

"Selamat datang, Taichi," Akashi tersenyum ketika Taichi lansung memeluk kakinya begitu ia membukakan pintu, "juga Tetsuya, Daichi, dan Taiga." Akashi membungkuk untuk mengambil Taichi ke dalam gendongannya. "Masuklah. Dan, Daichi. Kemana Ryouta dan Daiki?"

Daichi mendongak ringan, lalu kembali membuka kancing sepatu botnya, "terlambat. Mama meninggalkan hadiah untuk Aka_cchi_ di tempat pemotretannya, dan papa...," kini mendongak, menatap Akashi dengan sinar bangga—sekaligus usil di matanya, "menangkap monster!"

"Heee! Monstel? Dimana, Daichi? Apakah Daichi-papa akan membawa monstelnya kesini?" Taichi menjadi tidak bisa diam dalam gendongan Akashi, meski pemain _shogi_ tingkat internasional itu sedang melepaskan bot merah yang melekat di kaki anak itu.

Daichi tertawa mengejek, lalu memasuki koridor apartemen Akashi tanpa perlu dipersilahkan telebih dahulu oleh si pemilik tempat. "Tentu tidak! Papaku akan langsung mengirim monster itu ke Planet Mars! Kau tidak akan melihatnya, _Baka-_Taichi!" senyum kemenangan tergambar jelas di Ryouta versi kecil itu.

"Culang! Aku juga mau lihat monstel! Paman Akashi! Ayo kita susul Daichi-papa dan lihat monstel!" Taichi berusaha membujuk Akashi yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah dua keponakannya itu.

"Taichi, bukankah kau mau bermain _shogi_ denganku hari ini? Kenapa malah ingin melihat monster?" Akashi menurunkan Taichi di sofa ruang tengah, ketika Daichi sudah sibuk duduk di sofa lainnya dan bermain dengan bantal empuk disana. "Ah, kau bisa memakai dapur sesukamu, Tetsuya, Taiga. Biarkan aku bermain dengan Taichi serta Daichi dulu sekarang."

Tetsuya mengangguk, dan setengah menarik lengan Taiga untuk ikut bersamanya ke dapur. Bagaimanapun Taiga kadang masih merasa cemas untuk meninggalkan anaknya berdua hanya dengan Akashi—baiklah, bertiga bila Daichi dihitung.

"Ukh...," Taichi menahan diri kali ini. Monster itu menarik, tapi cerita pamannya mengenai _shogi_ bulan lalu juga sama menariknya. Selain itu, sedekat apapun ia dengan Akashi, ia tidak akan berani membantahnya. Bahkan Daichi akan langsung diam bila Akashi berdehem tidak setuju dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Baiklah, Paman Akashi. Ajali aku main _shogi_. Aku mau belajal biar hebat dan bisa mengalahkan paman nantinya!" semangat baru tampak berkobar di mata Taichi. Baiklah, tidak saja kobaran semangatnya, namun perkataan Taichi itu—terlalu lucu bagi Akashi.

"Baiklah, Taichi. Kalau begitu akan kuambilkan papan permainanku dulu," Akashi sudah berjalan menuju kamarnya ketika ia menambahkan, "dan Daichi, kuharap kau tidak mencoba meminum isi botol berpita emas di lemari samping televisi. Kau boleh memakan apel yang—ah, sebaiknya tidak. Tetsuya tidak akan suka kalau kau nanti tidak menghabiskan makan malammu."

Daichi terdiam di tempatnya. Memang benar ia sudah melangkah menuju botol hijau berpita emas di dekat televisi, dan hendak melihat isinya. Aka_cchi_ terlalu jeli, itu pikirnya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa pamannya hebat dari video pertandingan basket yang kadang diputarkan oleh ayahnya, namun alasannya, Daichi belum mengerti sepenuhnya.

"Umm..., Daichi," panggil Taichi, setengah berbisik.

Daichi menoleh, menatap temannya dengan tatapan setengah mengerti dan setengah kesal. "Kenapa belum kau kasihkan, _Baka-_Taichi?" dengan cepat Daichi menghampiri Taichi dan duduk di sampingnya. "Kalau kau menahannya lebih lama bisa rusak!"

"Aku tidak _'baka'_, _Aho!_" suara Taichi lebih pelan daripada sebelumnya. Tetsuya akan marah kalau mendengarnya mengatai orang lain seperti itu. "Punya yang lain lebih bagus, Daichi." Taichi mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

Daichi berdecak kesal. Entah kesal karena sikap Taichi atau karena perkataan Taichi yang benar. Dibandingkan dengan semua yang pamannya miliki, tentu saja kalah jauh.

"Jadi? Maunya bagaimana? Dibuang?" Daichi menujuk gulungan kertas putih yang ada di tas punggung Taichi.

"Jahat! Tidak mau! Tidak boleh dibuang juga!" Taichi mengambil gulungan kertas yang ternyata berpita merah tua di bagian tengahnya, memeluknya erat namun cukup hati-hati agar tidak merusak gulungannya.

"Lalu maunya?"

"Ukh... Tidak usah diberikan ke paman... Kita sembunyikan saja dari Paman Akashi," ujarnya muram.

"Apa yang hendak kalian sembunyikan dariku, Taichi? Daichi?" tanpa kedua anak itu sadari, Akashi sudah berdiri di belakang sofa mereka, memegang sebuah set _shogi_ di tangan kiri, toples bening berisi permen jeli di tangan kanannya.

Baik Daichi maupun Taichi terlonjak dari sofa dan segera berdiri. Sama-sama menyembunyikan gulungan karton A3 itu di balik punggung kecil mereka. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum gugup, yang tampak jelas di wajah Taichi.

"Daichi?" Daichi segera bersiul ringan sambil menatap langit-langit, berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Akashi.

"Hmm... Taichi?" dan Taichi menunduk, sampai akhirnya ia bicara dengan suara cadelnya yang belepotan, "b-bukan apa-apa, Paman Akashi! T-tadi aku dan Daichi cuma belcanda!"

"Lalu? Kertas di balik punggung kalian, itu apa?" seulas senyum yang tak dapat siapapun bantah terbit di bibir Akashi, "kalian akan memperlihatkannya padaku, kan?"

Taichi dan Daichi bertukar pandang. Daichi memberi anggukan kecil dan menyenggol pinggang Taichi dengan sikunya. "Sudahlah. Dibuang ya sudah."

Taichi masih ragu awalnya. Namun menyadari Akashi yang kini sudah duduk di sofa, dengan tangan terulur kepadanya, dengan seulas senyum yang tak dapat ia bantah, Taichi menyerah. Tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia menyerahkan gulungan kertas itu kepada Akashi.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik, Taichi, Daichi." Akashi menepuk kepala kedua anak itu lalu memperhatikan gulungan kertas besar di tangannya. Sebuah pita besar yang terikat berantakan menahan gulungan itu agar tidak lepas. Ada sisa kusut di ujung-ujung gulungannya. "Aku boleh membukanya, kan?" tanpa meminta persetujuan kedua keponakannya, Akashi mengurai pita tersebut lalu membuka gulungannya, menampilkan 'isi' dari bagian dalam kertas tersebut.

Akashi diam. Hanya diam, tidak bereaksi apa-apa, tidak berkomentar apa-apa, tidak bergerak sedikit pun, saat melihat isi kertas itu. Tanpa bicara, ia menggulung kembali kertas itu lalu berdiri dari tempatnya, segera menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku keluar dulu sebentar." Tepat sekali. Ketika Akashi membuka pintu, ia mendapati Ryouta dan Daiki berdiri di sana, hendak menekan bel.

"Ah, waktu yang tepat. Tolong jaga Taichi dan Daichi sebentar. Aku ada keperluan sebentar." Tanpa merasa perlu mempersilahkan pasangan itu masuk, Akashi segera menyusuri koridor apartemennya dan menghilang di ujung tikungan.

Ryouta, yang sebenarnya sudah siap menyapa Akashi, hanya terdiam. Menatap Daiki dengan tatapan bingung. Daiki hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Biarkan saja. Dia memang selalu aneh."

Daiki dan Ryouta berjalan memasuki ruang tengah dan langsung mendapati Taichi dan Daichi berdiri diam di satu tempat. Mereka menunduk dan, dari auranya saja, tampak sedih. Entah insting darimana yang segera menggerakkan tubuh Ryouta untuk segera menghampiri kedua anak itu.

"Daichi? Taichi? Ada apa? Kenapa kalian murung begi—whoaa!" ucapan Ryouta tidak selesai ketika kedua bocah itu segera memeluk dirinya, dan terisak—terisak untuk Daichi, menangis bagi Taichi.

"Paman Akashi membuang kado dali kami!" satu kalimat dari Taichi dan tangisnya semakin meledak.

.

.

_You're more yhan just an 'uncle' for us. You're an inspiration and perfect example. You're one od the most amazing people that I have ever known. Hope your birthday is as wonderful as you are. Happy birthday, Uncle Akashi—Akacchi!_

.

.

Satu hal yang perlu semua orang tahu : Jangan pernah membuat anak dari Keluarga Kagami dan Keluarga Daiki menangis. Apapun alasannya, siapa pun orangnya, kapan pun dan dimana pun itu berada, jangan pernah membuat Kagami Taichi dan Aomine Daichi menangis. Kau berada dalam masalah besar begitu kau melakukannya.

Hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Akashi Seijuro, tanpa pengecualian.

Tetsuya sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu, begitu juga Ryouta yang bahkan hanya bersandar di tembok. Akashi berani bertaruh bahwa Taiga dan Daiki sekarang masih berusaha menenangkan baik Taichi maupun Daichi. Ya, dua orang 'ibu' ini sudah cukup untuk membuat siapa pun patah tulang.

"Selamat datang, Akashi-_kun_," sapa Tetsuya rama—atau nyaris dingin tepatnya.

"Sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, Akashic_chi_?" Ryouta juga tersenyum, meski nyaris seperti rubah piciknya.

Akashi tertawa kecil dan mengangguk, menatap kedua mantan teman setimnya itu bergantian. "Sudah, dan aku puas dengan apa yang aku lakukan." Akashi menutup ucapannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu bisakah kau katakan kepada kami mengenai apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan terhadap kado da—" ucapan Tetsuya terputus ketika pintu terbuka lagi, tampak seorang laki-laki bugar berseragam biru muda masuk ke dalam ruang tamu dan membawa sebuah bingkai besar.

"Akashi-_sama_, dimanakah pigura ini hendak diletakkan?"

"Ruang tengah. Turunkan lukisan matahari terbit dan gantungkan bingkai ini sebagai gantinya." Akashi memerintah dengan nada penuh wibawanya.

Kemudian Akashi hanya menyeringai kecil melihat ekspresi terkejut Ryouta dan kekaleman standar Tetsuya ketika isi bingkai itu melintas di hadapan mereka. Ya, detik berikutnya mereka tertawa. Tentu saja Ryouta yang tertawa paling keras dan Kuroko hanya tersenyum lega.

"Masih ada pertanyaan, Tetsuya? Ryouta?"

Baik Ryouta dan Tetsuya menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Kau benar-benar bersenang-senang, Akashi-kun."

Ketika Akashi memasuki ruang tengah, petugas tiu sedang menggantung bingkai barunya. Sebuah bingkai yang tepat untuk ukuran A3 yang terbuat dari logam anti karat berwarna hitam. Terdapat ornamen pelangi di ujung kanan atasnya, banyak gumpalan awan di sisi atas bingkai, matahari yang tersenyum di ujung kirinya, juga ada aksesoris pepohonan di bagian bawahnya. Bingkai. Itu hanya bingkainya.

Dan betapa Daichi serta Taichi tidak dapat menahan tawa, sorakan, juga lompatan bahagianya begitu melihat apa yang tertanam apik di dalam bingkai itu. Ya! Mereka sangat menyukainya. Sangat amat terlalu menyukainya. Masih dengan kegembiraan yang meluap, mereka melompat dari pangkuan ayah mereka masing-masing dan berlari menuju pamannya.

"Paman Akashi!" "Aka_cchi!"_

"Kau tidak membuang gambar kami!" seru mereka senang, bersamaan, sama kerasnya.

Akashi tertawa, menggendong kedua anak itu dengan sangat mudah di kedua tangannya. Kemudian ia membalik badan hingga bisa menikmati lukisan baru di ruang tengahnya.

"Aku tidak akan membuang hadiah yang begitu manis dari dua keponakan terbaikku, Taichi, Daichi," jawaban lugas Akashi sudah cukup membuat mata kedua anak itu berbinar lagi. "Terima kasih untuk kadonya, Taichi, Daichi."

Taichi dan Daichi masih kagum dengan pemandangan baru di hadapan mereka. Mereka yakin gambar mereka awalnya tidak sebagus ini. Mungkin benar, paman mereka punya sihir yang bisa membuat semuanya lebih bagus dan lebih indah.

Daichi terkikik. "Lihat, boneka saljunya sama besar seperti papa!" Daichi menunjuk sebuah gambar boneka salju yang tampak tengah dibuat oleh dua orang berambut biru tua dan kuning.

"Lalu coklat hangat buatan mama pasti enak!" kali ini Taichi menujuk gambar sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut biru muda yang sedang menuang isi termos ke dalam gelas yang dipegang oleh pria tinggi dengan rambut berwarna merah tua.

"Hm? Dan aku bermain lempar bola salju dengan kalian?" Akashi melihat tiga orang tampak bermain dengan senang di tengah. Satu berambut merah cerah, satu berambut kuning, dan lainnya merah tua.

"Iya! Kalau dua lawan satu, Paman Akashi pasti kalah!" sambung Taichi penuh semangat.

Akashi tersenyum. Matanya tertuju kepada satu kalimat panjang di ujung gambar.

_Otanjoubi omedetoo, Akashi Seijuro!_

Ditulis dengan hiragana.

"Paman Akashi! Aku ada satu hadiah lagi untuk paman!" Taichi menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya yang penuh pecaya diri. Setelah Akashi menoleh padanya, Taichi menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Paman Akashi Seijuro!"

Akashi terdiam. Daichi tidak dapat menahan kekagetannya. Baik Tetsuya maupun Taiga bergeming di tempatnya, bahkan tidak mampu merespon. Hanya Daiki dan Ryouta saja yang terkekeh pelan.

Taichi mengucapkan namanya dengan benar, tanpa cadel, tanpa salah eja. Ini benar-benar hadiah ulang tahun yang luar biasa. Sangat luar biasa.

.

.

-end-

* * *

gak nyangka bakal jadi sepanjang ini. :| Ini aja udah di potong sekitar 400an kata. Ah, bagi yang mau tahu bagian apa yang dipotong, silahkan lihat chapter berikutnya! Isinia tentang keluarga Kagami~ :D

oke! cukup sekian dari saya! Makasih yang sudah baca! Kritik dan saran, saya tunggu dengan senang hati! :D


	2. -cut-

Bagian yang saya potong dari ffic 'Birthday'. hati-hati sakit gigi.

Also, again, thanks to Cake Factory yang udah 'bikin' duet maut Taichi dan Daichi~ :D

Also thanks buat orenjinoir (pixiv) yang, entah bagaimana, tiap RP sering manggil Tetsuya_ 'sweetheart'_

Untuk Peto Okazaki, juga nyaonichi yang RP bareng~ makasih udah membuat 2 karakter OC ini beneran berasa nyata~ :D

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket © Todatoshi Fujimaki**

**Birthday [cut] © altaira verantca**

**Rated : K**

**Genre (s) : Family **

**Cast (s) : Kagami's Hous****eholds **

* * *

.

.

"Mama, aku tidul di sini, ya," Tetsuya belum sempat menyahut ketika Taichi sudah naik ke tempat tidurnya, dan Taiga, lalu menyelinap ke dalam selimut, dan menghangatkan dirinya di apitan tubuh Taiga dan Tetsuya.

Tangan lebar Taiga segera menggelitik perut anaknya, membuat Taichi terkikik geli, "Setelah tadi tidak mau papa ganggu, sekarang kau mau tidur bersama kami? Tidak semudah itu, Taichi! Kau harus cerita dulu tentang apa yang kau kerjakan sejak tadi." Tentu saja itu bercanda. Bagaimanapun ia tidak akan melewatkan tidur bersama anaknya itu.

"haha—laha—haha! Papa! Geli!" dengan gesit Taichi lolos dari tangan Taiga dan segera berlindung dalam pelukan Tetsuya. "Mama! Papa culang!" adunya tanpa menghilangan sisa tawa di wajahnya.

"Kau yang curang, Taichi-_kun_. Kau tidak cerita apa-apa pada kami. Jadi semalaman ini kau akan jadi gulingku," seraya berkata, Tetsuya mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Taichi—yang malah membuat anak itu senang.

"Hihihi! Aku tidak mau celita pokoknya!" membalik tubuhnya hingga ia bisa membalas pelukan Tetsuya. "Mama, besok aku mau _cake_ yang banyak stobelinya!" ia menatap Tetsuya dengan mata berbinar antusias.

Tetsuya berkedip singkat. "Taichi-_kun_, bukankah minggu kemarin kita sudah sepakat untuk membuat _cake _buah? Lalu karena kau salah suit dengan Daichi-_kun_, maka _strawberry_-nya diganti dengan ceri merah. Kau lupa?"

Kalau seseorang pernah melihat tegangan listrik turun dan lampunya meredup, pasti bisa melihat jelas perubahan yang sama di mata merah milik Taichi. "Tidak ada stobeli?" tanyanya, setengah merajuk.

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Taichi-_kun _yang sudah bermain dengan Daichi _-kun , _bukan? Mau ingkar janji?"

Taichi diam. Kemudian menunduk agak lama. Setelah itu dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Tetsuya lalu beralih memeluk Taiga. "Stobeli...," gumamnya pelan—mencoba merayu papanya kali ini.

Taiga bisa melihat jelas senyum terkulum di wajah Tetsuya saat ini. Ya, Tetsuya sedang menggoda Taichi, dan menyisakan Taiga dengan kebingungan antara ingin membuatkan _cake strawberry _untuk anaknya besok atau tidak. jelas-jelas Tetsuya menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bantal saat Taiga mencoba mengajaknya kompromi dengan gerakan bibirnya yang, menurut Tetsuya, tampak konyol.

"Baiklah, Taichi. Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang. Dan tentang _strawberry_... coba kau tanyakan kepada Daichi dalam mimpi. Mungkin dia mengijinkanmu memakan buah merah itu besok." Taiga mengusap kepala Taichi cepat, menyuruhnya tidur. "Ingat, kita harus bersiap sejak pagi besok."

Mendongak dan menatap papanya, masih sedikit cemberut. "Pasti tidak boleh sama Daichi." Kemudian Taichi menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut, menyisakan sebagian rambut merahnya di antara tubuh Tetsuya dan Taiga. "_Oyachumi..."_

Taiga tersenyum, lalu mencium kepala Taichi—yang kemudian menjalarkan semburat merah tipis di pipinya ketika sadar Tetsuya tersenyum tipis sambil mengawasinya.

"Gah! Tetsuya! Tidak bisakah kau bersikap biasa saat aku memanjakan Taichi?" tangannya yang bebas mematikan lampu sementara Tetsuya merapat dan menggunakan lengan kirinya sebagai bantal, seperti biasanya.

"Maaf, itu sudah menjadi refleks, Taiga-kun," meski jelas sekali ia berkelit dalam ucapannya, namun Taiga tidak bisa lagi melihat senyum Tetsuya ketika cahaya lampu meja padam.

"Kau...selalu beralasan. Tidurlah! Banyak yang harus kita kerjakan besok!"

"Ya. _Oyasumi_, Taiga-_kun._"

Taiga sempat mengecup ringan kening Tetsuya, dan tersenyum ketika bibirnya masih menyentuh kulit pasangannya. "_Oyasumi, Sweetheart_."

.

.


End file.
